In the following patent document 1, there is proposed a pneumatic tire in which a bead core has a wound single bead wire structure and the bead wire has a winding-stop end disposed between the bead core and a bead apex rubber.
In such bead core, spring back of the winding-stop end is suppressed. Thereby, damage of the bead core starting from the winding-stop end is prevented. Consequently, the durability of the bead portion is improved.